Something
by deatheater27
Summary: A little story about Naruto's "absense" of love. Actually, it's kinda my story with Naruto characters... I don't own Naruto.... Naru/Sasu Naru/Hina Naru/Lee Naru/?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto

Okay, this story started out just a normal story, but it turned into my life story, kind of. I'm really really sorry if it's boring, but I had to write and see what other people thought. PLEASE read and review with advice!!! ily

* * *

Nothing. Naruto couldn't believe it. He felt nothing. Nothing! Sasuke, the most perfect and beautiful man that ever lived in Konaho, was kissing him. And Naruto continued to feel nothing. He closed his eyes, tightly. He gripped Sasuke's jacket until his fingers cramped. His lips and tongue moved the way they knew how. He sighed and moaned as Sasuke threaded his fingers through Naruto's hair and stroked his neck and shoulder. But why was there nothing inside of him? Naruto's heart didn't race. He couldn't feel his blood pump to his head, making him dizzy and his cheeks blush.

How had all this happened? It all started with Naruto's first real kiss. Naruto had still been a little young when a teenager, visiting from a foreign village, had layed his eyes on him. On their first date, he kissed Naruto. Naruto was happy because it was his first kiss but felt empty. He figured the emptiness was because he didn't really know this stranger.

He stayed with Naruto for a whole month. They had a lot of good times together and Naruto was taught everything.

"What should we learn today, Naruto?" he had said, whispering in Naruto's ear as his hands slipped under Naruto's shirt and up his back.

Naruto shivered in anticipation, but was quickly overcome with fear. He was being dragged into the unknown by this guy... and it scared him.

By the time he left, Naruto was glad to see the back of him. Naruto couldn't help but feel violated, even though they had never had sex. He was also scared, but now it was because he had never felt pleasure or anything in that matter, when he was touched or kissed or told sweet things. Naruto hoped it was just fear that had gotten in the way of enjoying all that.

After a few months, high school started up again and Naruto entered his junior year. And Naruto found himself in a class with a boy named Rock Lee. They hung out a little and quickly became more than best friends. It was like they spoke the same language, a language that no one else could understand. It was like they were soul mates. It was only natural that they became boyfriends. There was just one little problem.

Naruto wasn't attracted to Lee's physical self at all. Nothing about him made Naruto want to look at him twice. But when he closed his eyes and let Lee touch him and allowed his mind to connect with his, everything was okay. But it didn't work out. Naruto was embarrassed because Lee was just so .... ew. It was a selfish and stupid decision, and Naruto knew that, but it couldn't be helped.

So to make up for his loneliness without Lee Naruto focused on his ninja training and school work. Though, he began having "flings" with random people. Naruto looked at these people as experiments to gain more experience for when he would need it. Girls and boys alike taught him things that were beyond the basics. Some were affectionate, kinky, and everything in between. Again, he felt nothing with these people. This time instead of fright, Naruto figured it was caused by his not even liking these people.

Then, something amazing happened, so it seemed. Sasuke joined his ninja training program. He wasn't very good, but, at least, Naruto could use all that he had learned to grab Sasuke's attention! Naruto flirted and held back with all his might. I mean, he wanted to be noticed, but he didn't want to scare him away, right? And it worked. Naruto coaxed Sasuke one night after a competition into sitting with him on the bus on the ride home.

And that's when Naruto discovered it, there's something wrong with him. He was with the man of his dreams and he felt nothing. Nothing! Sasuke's movement should've made him hard, instantly! But his body would not react...

Depressed and confused, Naruto didn't contact Sasuke for a while. When they met up again, Sasuke was all over Ino. After a little research, Naruto realized Sasuke was kind of a man-slut. A nice, intelligent, talented man-slut, but a man-slut all the same.

Naruto's school work and ninja training wasn't going the way he'd thought. He'd thought if he focused and worked as hard as he could, he could do anything and improve, but life didn't work that way for him. His grades were still average and his blood, sweat, and tears from practice just didn't seem to be paying off. He wished, now more than ever, that there was something stable in his life. That's when Naruto found Hinata. A cute, shy girl who was head over heels for Naruto. At the time, it seemed like a good idea: being with someone who'd always love you and care about you and listen to you. But Naruto quickly learned how inexperience Hinata was. Naruto kissed her and felt nothing, yet again. He liked her, Naruto really did. But he felt nothing. Hoping that time would help, Naruot stayed with her. But that started to make things worse. She truly loved him and her love grew the more they were together.

Now, Naruto sat, thinking about all his relationships and wondered what to do next. Sakura, and all his friends, said that he and Hinata were good together and would probably grow to love each other over time.....

* * *

And this is my life right now...... but with Naruto characters in a world where everyone is bisexual..... hmmm....


End file.
